Maybe It Wasn't Such a Good Idea
by animewatchers186
Summary: At a party at Mei's house, Aki bumps into a strange guy called Ryuu. She's drawn to him... But at the same time is drawn to Yusei as well. However, when Aki's father begins lookig for a suitor, Aki finds her dislike for Ryuu is stronger than hate.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe It Wasn't Such a Good Idea…

**Hey guys, this is my first intended chapter story! Ryuu is totally made up and don't worry Aki will get rid of him... ****_Eventually. _****When and how, is the question! Enjoy!**

* * *

Aki's POV

* * *

Last night I attended a party at Mei's house. It was different to the other parties I had been to. Normally a 'party' meant playing sardines in someone's tiny flat, trying to dance but failing miserably. However, Mei's house is _huge, _so it was actually really fun and I met loads of new people.

I love meeting new people. Every new person has a slightly different view of the world and I love seeing the different ways of seeing it through new friends. I met Sakura's cousin; Eva, Mei's brother; Hoshi and loads of other people. Just before I left, I accidently bumped into a pretty tall guy holding a two litre bottle of lemonade.

And when I say 'bumped', I mean 'slap-bang-into-his-chest bumped'. The whole two litres of the liquid drenched me and I ended up lying on the ground like a dying fish, coughing and spluttering, the wind completely knocked out of me.

"Ohmygosh, I am sooooo sorry!" he wailed, helping me up.

He was a polite guy with big green eyes. He wore a pair of faded jeans and an old Superdry shirt. He had dark brown hair and a worried look on his face. He held me really tightly, a little _too _tightly and didn't let go. I literally had to tear myself away from him.

"That's ok, it was my fault" I muttered, rubbing my hip, irritated.

I was then bombarded with questions and stuff like 'are you sure your all right?', 'I'll pay for the dry-cleaning bill' and 'I can drive you home if you like'. I told him I was fine and I refused his offers. It was an old dress and the idea of driving home with a stranger didn't appeal to me.

His name was Ryuu Ito. He was eighteen and still in school. He was a friendly guy, and in the end, I ended up having a good, long chat with him. We exchanged numbers so that we could get in touch and then I left to have a much needed shower.

* * *

The next day, I got a text from Ryuu the next day, wondering if we could meet up for coffee. He suggested Café la Green, but I shot that down without a second to spare. That was _not _a good idea. In the end, I chose a little café on the other side of town; a place where none of my friends would find me.

After walking there, I found him waiting, sitting at the sofas, my favourite place to sit. He smiled and waved when he saw me, and I sat opposite him after I ordered a cappuccino.

"Sorry, I was here really early so I had already ordered. I should of waited." He whispered.

"Rule number one," I said, placing my drink on the table. "Stop apologising all the time! I'm not offended over the fact you ordered a coffee while you waited. That's totally fine."

* * *

We sat and talked for about an hour. We covered many topics from our interests, to our hobbies, to our school subjects and our families.

"Yeah, I'm the sixth brother of eight-"

"_Six _of _Eight!?_" I yelped, wondering how this man lived.

"Yeah, fun fact! Every single one of my siblings has a different father!"

_Oh, that explains it…_

"Well, I'm an only child. I live with my mum and my dad." I said, helping myself to another muffin.

"Man, I wish I was like you! What do your parents do?"

"Oh! My mums a retired teacher… She had to retire early because of cancer…" I sighed. The cancer had only been diagnosed last month and it was hard on the whole family.

"Geez, I'm sorry to hear that… Whats your dad do?"

"…He's the Senator of the city…"

Ryuu nearly fell backwards off his chair. He stared at me wide eyed.

"Ohmygod! The _senator!?_ You're Aki! Like Black Rose Aki! That's sooooo cool!"

I scowled at him, angry he knew the bad parts of my past. I still was a sensitive subject.

"Man that is too cool! Your duelling strategies are absolutely immense! Are you sure you want to be a doctor? I mean, your skill means big leagues!"

I stood up, brushing the muffin crumbs off my skirt. I didn't want to talk about this.

"Well it's been fun, Ryuu, but I really need to get going. See you round" I hissed as I chucked some money on the table to pay for my beverage. I then grabbed my bag and stalked out.

I had turned the corner of the street when I heard a shout and running footsteps. I didn't have to look back to know who it was. My pace quickened to a jog, then a run, and then a full pelt sprint. People flew past me as I quickly covered ground trying to get away.

The thoughts stung my heart and I flew into the nearest shop, my breath ragged and my heart pounding. I realised I was in a shoe shop and I quickly grabbed the first pair of heels in sight. Sitting down on a square green chair, I pulled my sweaty shoes off my feet and admired the blue heels. They didn't suit the dress I was wearing, but they were really beautiful.

"Running all that way just for a pair of shoes? I don't get you!" a voice said from behind me. My heart sank. It was Ryuu.

"Im sorry I mentioned your past, I'm guessing their painful memories" he said, sitting down next to me. "Don't buy those shoes, they look ghastly."

I was about to say a really rude retort when his mobile beeped. He flipped it open and read the text.

"Ah, sorry Aki I need to go. I'll text you later. Can we meet up again sometime? Text me when your free"

And with that, he flew from the shop like a bat out of hell. I looked down at the shoes, wondering if I should buy them… But if he didn't like them, then everybody else won't.

I sighed and began placing the shoes back on the rack. Then I felt a shadow fall on me. Someone was standing behind me. My head instantly thought 'Ryuu' and I was just about to swing round and smack him when-

"Those shoes would look good on you Aki, why are you putting them away?" the person said, pulling one of them from my hand.

Yusei looked at the bottom and read the price.

"They're in the sale as well… My treat, I'll get them for you!"

I blinked amazed.

"For me?" I asked, bewildered.

"No, of course not, there for Jack!" Yusei said laughing. "Of course there for you! But the idea of Jack in them is really funny!"

I burst out laughing and we headed for the checkout.

* * *

**Chapter 2 shall go up soon. LOL i hate Ryuu and he's my own character... I'm messed up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I noticed that this story isn't as popular as That Moment; Long, Long Ago. But give it a try guys! Aki's Birthday is there purely because my birthday's in 3 days and i cant wait! RxR**

* * *

I didn't hear from Ryuu for a few weeks. But that was perfectly fine by me. I had exams to prepare for and physics to fail. It was a ritual. Akiza Izinski; A, A, A, A, A, B+, F.

Well, I had Yusei to help me, thank the lord. My presumed F shot up to a C! A C! The perfect birthday present.

I heard again from Ryuu on the eve of my birthday, which dampened my spirits. I was chatting to Yusei and my phone went off. I ignored it for as long as possible because I knew that if I stopped talking to Yusei, he would go back to his D-Wheel and not talk for hours.

Walking home, I listened to his voicemail he left me. It was so long I was yawning by the end, glaring at the mobile. God, he was annoying. He wished to meet up with me on Tuesday at the shopping centre. Fine.

I awoke on my birthday, bright and early. Sitting down at the table, my parents and I stared at the alarm clock, waiting for 11:54; the minute I was born.

At 11:53, we began to drum roll on the table, a silly tradition that had began a few years before.

Finally, the clock beeped loudly (we set the alarm) and my mum clapped her hands and pulled out many different shapes and sizes of presents. Damn, even more than last year… And I got a lot last year.

This may sound strange, but I'm not a very present-y person. I prefer texts and cards, but not presents. I hate the idea of someone spending money on me. That's why my favourite presents have to be the ones Luna and Leo make in school.

Anyway, after the notes of who got me what, I curled on the sofa and watched TV, the best thing I can do. It just ever so happened to be showing the highlights of the WRGP. I cheered when I watched Yusei beat Aporia, _again_.

My phone was never quiet for the whole day, calls and texts and MM's were sent all day. Every one made me smile… except the one that told me my phone balance was running low. I hate Pay-as-you-go.

I got a wonderful text from Leo and Luna, likewise Jack and Crow. And Yusei.

I ran down to the garage later in the day, to see the people in question. I was touched to see they had all bought a little cake and presents, which they had made themselves.

Leo and Luna had made me a bracelet out of paper beads; Jack and Crow had drawn me a picture of all of us, _stick figure style_; and Yusei had made me a necklace out of various metals. That may sound extremely strange, but it was absolutely beautiful. It was a slim oval made out of steel, with circular copper wires making a half-circle pattern.

After a great night, I departed from the garage, my picture in my handbag, my bracelet around my wrist and my necklace fastened securely around my neck. It was a dark night. The stars shone in the dark sky and the street glowed dimly in the street light.

I meandered down the empty path, totally alone.

All I could hear was my heels clicking on the uneven ground and the wind blowing my short skirt up, so I had to push it down.

Then, I heard slow, padded footsteps slapping the ground behind me. Out the corner of my eye, I saw a dark figure saunter towards me, his hands in his pockets. Slowly, I began to pick up the pace, only to find when I did, so did he. Eventually, it turned into a mad sprint down the streets.

My breath hitched in my throat and stars burst in my eyes. I stumbled in my heels and wished I had not put on such a short skirt. And then I realised, in my fuzzy state of mind, why he was chasing me.

Crap.

My brain was hot wired to one thing; get away. Now.

My vision began to double, then triple. I could see three images of my front door.

I was so close when my feet gave up, and I face planted the hard concrete, nearly breaking my nose. Not that I really cared at that minute.

I curled up into a tight ball and stared blurrily at my stalker. I couldn't make out his face. It moved and unfocused, blurry and fuzzy.

I can't remember what happened next. I might have blacked out but I think I just didn't register it.

The next thing I remember was sitting up in my bed, later in the night. My mum was with me, holding an icepack against my swollen nose. She told me what happened. I had decided to run home from the garage, lost so much breath I fainted and was carried home by that 'nice young man'.

Wait… What 'Young man'?

I slowly got out of my bed and hobbled down the stairs. Walking into the sitting room, I found my father and the 'nice young man'.

It was Ryuu.

And, then it clicked. Ryuu was the one that followed me home, Ryuu was the one who made me face plant the ground and bruise my nose, Ryuu was the one who had carried me home, _Ryuu _was the one who had completely ruined my birthday.

I swaggered up to him, smiled and then slapped him across the face. _Hard._

My father gasped and Ryuu stumbled. He hit the ground with a thump and I tried very hard to kick him in the face. Unfortunately, Ryuu blocked it and stood up again, cradling his swollen face.

"It's all your fault!" I screamed at him. "You chased me! You chased me for two miles! You made me nearly break my nose! I hate you!"

It took a long time to calm me down, even when I did; I glowered at him across the table. My mother made dinner and apologised to Ryuu over and over, saying I was still delirious.

"Maybe I'll apologise to him, if he apologises to me!"

"Aki!" my mother hissed, glaring at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, shooting daggers at my assaulter while prodding my ramen with my chopsticks.

Eventually, Ryuu left, thanking my parents for the meal.

"Get well soon, Aki" he said, smiling.

The door closed behind him and I slumped on the stairs, almost in tears.

"He was a wonderful lad" my mum said, washing the dishes.

"Yes, he was" dad agreed. "Very kind and friendly, reminded me of Yusei, in some ways"

"Yusei wouldn't chase me down the streets in the middle of the night!" I muttered, clutching my necklace.

"Aki, will you please drop that! You banged your head and can't remember!" Mum said, sounding a bit angry.

"Fine, don't believe me. But don't blame me when he follows you home!" I yelled, stomping up to my room and slamming the door.

And then my phone went off for the last time that night;

'See you on Tuesday, Aki!'

* * *

**Hope you liked it! RxR! If you have any criticism, comments, tips, please review/PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry, i have been very busy the past few weeks, so i havent had much time to write this. But its here now!**

* * *

I had never dreaded a day so much in my life. On Monday night, I paced my room, thinking of an excuse not to see Ryuu. Sick? Nah, too obvious. Dead? Nope, that's stupid. Studying? Useless, all exams had finished.

At three o'clock in the morning, I curled down in my bed, resisting the urge to cry. It was as if that freak was my personal stalker and I could do nothing about it. It was as if he had _brainwashed _my parents into thinking he was a kind gentleman.

Was it Ryuu who stalked me home? Maybe it was another person. I can't remember distinctly what he looked like. Maybe Ryuu found me later-

Wait! No! This is his brainwashing taking effect! Of course it was him! How could I question it? But, you know what; I'll play along with it! I'll apologise to my parents and I'll apologise to that slime ball. Then, I'll catch him in the act and report him! Haha! Genius!

I fell asleep, a plan forming in my brain.

I woke with a start the next morning. Tuesday was upon me and I was meeting with Ryuu in five hours.

I pulled on a long dark blue top and a pair of black leggings. Brushing my hair with my fingers, I pulled on my heels and grabbed my handbag, ready to face the day ahead of me.

* * *

"Hey, are your parents mad at me?"

I looked at Yusei above my physics homework, barely believing it.

"No. Why would they be?"

"They called me a few nights ago and they sounded mad…"

"What? Why!?" I could feel tears building in the back of my amber eyes. I was in such a tearful mood after the past few days.

"It was something about you running home, tripping and breaking your nose. They were angry that I let you walk home by yourself. I guess that's understandable…"

"They're blaming _you_" I whispered, putting down my textbook.

"Well, no, not really. I think they were upset that you were hurt and-"

Reality hit me like a ton of bricks, raining from the sky.

"They're blaming _YOU_!?" I screamed, standing up and running over to him, the thick tears flowing down my cheeks. I hugged him close and cried. What else was I supposed to do?

He held me there for a few minutes. The good thing about Yusei is he lets me cry and he doesn't mind hugging. He always has time for me and all of his other friends.

"It's ok, Aki. Ssshhhh… It's ok…" he whispered, rocking me backwards and forwards, like a child. I chocked and gasped, clutching him tighter, refusing to let go. My tears had made large, dark patches on his jacket.

"I'm sorry" I muttered into his collar, playing with his hair. It was soft to touch and surprisingly fluffy.

"Ah, it's not your fault, Aki. It is my fault. I shouldn't have let you walk home by yourself in the dark…"

His voice trailed off as I slowly caressed his criminal mark with my finger. It felt strange. As if, someone had stuck a bit of rubbery-plastic under his skin. The laser had burnt it onto his skin and a thin layer had grown over it. That must have been painful.

We were both absorbed in our own little world, looking into each others eyes. I have no idea how long we sat there, holding each other, blocking out the world-

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice called from the door. We both sprung apart, our faces burning. I looked up to see the last face I wanted to see.

"Ryuu!" I shouted, astounded. "How dare you just waltz in here like you own the place! How did you know I was here?!"

"I called your parents, asking if I could see you earlier but you weren't in. They told me you would probably be here. I did knock, but no one heard me, and the door was unlocked, so I let myself in"

Yusei shrugged, clearly unhappy.

"Well, you found her. See you 'round, Aki"

I looked at him hurt. How could he just ditch me like that? To _Ryuu!?_ He probably doesn't know him. Wait, did I tell him about Ryuu? No.

We walked out into the cool afternoon air. Ryuu shut the door and I glared at him, angrily.

"I was thinking of apologising" I began, looking him in the eye. "But I'm not going to now. You cannot-I repeat- CANNOT do that to my friends! I was due to meet you in an hour! I am perfectly entitled to spend my time with my other friends that, guess what, aren't you!"

"But I wished to see you longer!"

"Tough! You don't control my life, Ryuu Ito!"

"I just think you are wasting your time with them. Yusei and Crow were criminals! Jack Atlas was a fake duellist and Leo and Luna… well, Luna isn't exactly sane, is she?"

I whirled around, right-hooking his jaw. He didn't stumble this time but that was definitely going to bruise.

"How dare you talk about my friends like that! You haven't even met them properly! You haven't spent years with them! You are just a prejudiced bastard with no life who stalks people! Piss off and leave me alone!"

"Your parents seem to like me!" he said, smugly.

"Hang my parents!" I hissed. "I don't give a shit over what they think about you! You know what? Let them adopt you and I'll move out, if that's what you want! Or you can marry one of them. I really don't care!"

I turned abruptly, making sure that my hair hit his face. I marched off, angry that my parents had told that monster where I was. I was going to have to apologise to Yusei for letting that idiot burst in, uninvited.

Ryuu meandered up, walking at my side, a smile etched on his face and a big yellow bruise appearing under it.

"So, I booked us a table in a restaurant downtown" Ryuu said.

"All the restaurants downtown are the pits" I voiced, partly out of spite and partly out of common sense. It was true. "The best restaurants downtown are Starbucks and McDonalds!"

"No! A new Italian opened!" he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver and push him away. "Italiano… Your parents said-"

"'Your parents said this! Your parents said that!'" I mimicked, pulling a stupid face. "If you want to know what I like, don't ask them; ask me! For God's sake!"

"I will do so in future" he purred, whipping out his phone and reading a text. How rude can he get?

We walked onto the high street. People brushed past us, right and left. The street lamps and the shop lights lit up the place, making it seem beautiful.

"Uuugh!" Ryuu exclaimed suddenly. I looked at him to find him staring at my feet. To be more exact, my footwear.

"I can't believe you bought those! I told you not to! They look positively ghastly! Abominable! I'll even go as far as saying-"

"Yusei bought me these, actually" I spat. "He said I suited them."

"Well, I'll even go as far as saying he's a total- TAXI" he shouted, holding out his hand and running to the side of the pavement. The black cab crawled up and he yanked open the door, displaying the dark interior.

"Ladies first!" he beckoned. I hesitated for a few seconds but then hopped on, grabbing a single seat, ensuring that Ryuu could not sit close to me.

Because for some reason, my gut instincts told me that sitting next to him was a bad idea.

* * *

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Ive changed the plot! ('cause nobody liked my other one)**

* * *

I'll give this much to Ryuu. It was a very nice restaurant. A very expensive restaurant. Not that I really cared. I was too busy thinking.

How did Ryuu know where I was? Thinking about it, he said my parents told him. But my parents don't know Yusei's address… They knew the phone number, and where it was, but they didn't pay attention to the street name and number… I don't even know Yusei's address… I don't send him letters.

Second, what did he have against my friends? He sounded like a father, scolding his daughter for getting in with the 'wrong crowd'. But he's not my father. Nor my mother. Nor an aunt, uncle, cousin, distant relation or godparent. He had no right to talk badly about my friends, especially in front of me. Yusei is ten, no _one hundred _times the man Ryuu would _ever _be.

I blushed at the thought.

"Aki? Your blushing. Is there something on my face?" Ryuu asked, wiping at his chin. I quickly shook my head and returned to my meal. We ate in complete silence.

And third…

How did he know my friends names and situations? Granted, he could tell Yusei and Crow were criminals because of their facial markers. And Yusei got a lot of bad press about it.

Talking of bad press, Jack's childhood went public, and all of the lies of Goodwin. Bullying competitors into deliberately loosing to Jack to make him look good. Poor Jack had no idea, but the public accused him of being a 'fake duellist'.

But how did Ryuu know about Luna? Looking and talking to Luna, she seemed a perfectly normal girl. Wait, she _is _a perfectly normal girl. Luna would only reveal the secrets of her past to her closest friends. Ryuu was not one of them. Well, he couldn't have been one of them, they had never met.

However, I pretended to enjoy myself. Nodding and making small talk. Ryuu did almost all the talking. I was still sticking to my plan.

"…Yeah, I was born in Great Britain." He said, answering the question I asked him. I looked up, interested.

"Really? Like, England?" I asked. We had very few English immigrants. Many tourists but hardly any immigrants.

"Yeah… Both my parents are unemployed, so I grew up on benefits"

"So, how did you get here, buying a really expensive meal?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. If he grew up on government money, then he most definitely wouldn't be able to afford a flight to Japan, one of the most expensive countries to fly to. And, as I remembered, he grew up in a very big family.

He blinked.

"I got a job. I worked hard and moved up the ranks and now I'm a director in global business. I can afford many flights to Japan and I send half of my earned money to my family."

I felt a little bad, realising that he had had a rough childhood. It must have been really difficult, getting a job with his background… And he sends half of his earnings to his family-

Then Yusei, Jack and Crow's faces appeared in my mind. If Ryuu's life was tough, then how hard would it have been for them? Yusei and Crow can't get official jobs because of their marks. The only person who could hold down a well paying job was Jack. But he was a lazy ass. Plus, they only had a basic education.

_That bastard! He's sucking me in with his sob story! Yusei, Jack and Crow have had much worse but they grit their teeth and don't tell anyone!_

Ryuu chucked a chunk of change on the counter and stood up. I hastily stood up as well, bashing my knee on the table. We strolled out into the night, me shivering in my dress.

"Do you know your father wishes to find a suitor for you?" he asked, completely out of the blue. My nerves screamed and I felt a little dizzy. It took all of my mental strength not to kick him in the crotch.

"Do you know what century we're in?" I spat. "The seventeenth? Welcome, Mr. Ito, to the twenty first centaury! My father doesn't find a man, **_I_** do!"

"Do you realise how old your parents are?"

"Are you saying my parents are old!?"

"I'm saying that, they want to see you settled before they… Go…"

"What the-? Sure, my dad is coming on sixty! But they still have years! If he thinks I'll marry a stranger quietly, then he has another thing coming!"

I stalked down the street. And then I did something so irrational, so _stupid_, it would haunt me for the rest of my life. It just popped into my head and then-

"Besides, I already like someone!" I screamed, so he could hear. He heard. The street heard. The city heard. The whole fucking _world _heard.

They say that the only things you can't take back are actions and words. I never _properly_ understood that until the second I screamed it. I slapped my hand over my mouth and prayed. Prayed that that was only my imagination.

Ryuu stared at me for a few minutes, dumbfounded. He then smirked and sauntered over to my shaking frame.

"Fudo Yusei?" he asked, still smirking.

Fuck, fuck and double fuck. I screamed in my head. I turned and ran down the street, determined to get myself as far away as possible from… Him. I had to seek refuge.

And I knew the place.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" I wailed, on my knees. Yusei stared at me dumbfounded.

I had told Yusei the whole story, not missing a single detail. And then I told him the end of the date. Yusei, poor thing, didn't say anything. Thank god Jack and Crow weren't home.

"Well…" Yusei cleared his throat. "You didn't actually admit anything did you? He just assumed it was me…"

"But Yusei! I am so screwed! I'm not dating anyone! I don't even know any of the boys in my class… Not that I want to"

Yusei sighed, in deep thought.

"Go out with me then" he said simply. I stared at him, hardly believing it. Yusei Fudo had asked me out.

"Thanks Yusei. You're really saving my neck"

"By sacrificing mine!" he said, laughing. I couldn't help giggling too. I was rather giddy.

"Your dad is gonna kill me" Yusei muttered.

* * *

**R&R! Make your friends read it, your parents, your aunts! Your cat!...Plz?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry! I havent done this one in ages! I've been really busy writing other FF and exams! If you havent done so already, check out my most popular story ****_That Moment; Long, Long Ago_**** and, if you can, can you read my first chapter of ****_My Name is Robin_****? Nobody's reviewed it yet! :'(**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

He laced his fingers through my fingers as we walked down the street. I smiled, joyous that this was happening. And yet, he was doing it as a favour. It wasn't as if we weren't actually in love. Well, i wished we were. I had always liked him and yet, he never hinted anything special towards me. He treated me the same as Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna. A signer. A friend. To him, i was nothing more.

But how did i know? He never showed any emotions anyway. Well, except puppies. He always smiled when he saw puppies. But who doesn't?

He smiled at me, as if i was a puppy. Something he thought was adorable. My heart melted and i grinned, blushing furiously.

What i would give for this to be real.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked, still holding my hand.

"Dunno. Do you want to go for a meal?"

"Sure. Whatever you want to do." he answered, as we strolled down the highstreet. "But remember, we see anyone we know, we're just friends. Kay?"

I nodded, knowing that i was in a pile of shit and wasn't fair to drag Yusei in too. But if his friends found out, or the public, i would probably die.

We had been 'dating' for a few days. This was our first time outside as a 'couple', at first all i did was come visit. But that's what i did anyway.

"So, has Ryuu showed his face lately?" he asked, as we walked into a small cafe. I shook my head as we headed to the counter.

"No actually, he hasn't. Maybe he stopped hitting on me, when he realised i was going out with someone else."

"I would love to think that too, but i seriously doubt that's true" Yusei muttered, ordering a a panini. I sighed, asking for a lasagne and sat down.

I was grateful that Yusei saw Ryuu for who he really was; a perverted rapist. Well, maybe not _that_, but a bad guy, certainly.

"If he contacts you, just hang up or say you're busy" Yusei said, piercing me with his cobalt blue eyes. "I've known dodgy people from the Satellite, and trust me, there is something not right with that man..."

I smiled as a waitress gave us two glasses and a jug of water. But at the same time, i was shaken to the bone. Yusei could sense something wrong, and (as Jack had once told me) Yusei's sense is always right.

"But, on a happier note," Yusei said, smiling. "How was your day?"

I smirked and gave him every detail from my school day. From the difficult Geography questions, to the ridiculous amount of History homework, to how Stacy and Koyo been caught snogging in the corridor. Yusei nodded, and listened, chuckling at the ridiculous things school children get up too and sighing as i told him i was having _more_ exams at the end of the month.

"All go, go, go for you then!" he said, nibbling on his panini. "I love hearing about your day, Aki. I wish i still went to school."

"Was there a school?" I asked. "In the Satellite?"

"Yeah, it gave us a basic education. Well, as much as we would let them..." he said, his ears turning red.

"What? What happened?" i asked.

"Meh, we decided to blow it up when we were thirteen. What?" he asked, looking at my shocked face.

"You... Blew. It. Up?!" I squeaked.

"Just the gym hall. And i wasn't the only one! Jack, Crow and Kallin were there too! No one was hurt!" he protested. I grinned, seeing Yusei in a new light.

"So, you were quite a wild child in Satellite?" i chuckled, trying to imagine calm, cool, collected Yusei running around, blowing up buildings.

"No. I wasn't. I was just easily influenced." Yusei said, rubbing his neck. "What i mean is- Ok, pretend i'm nine, ok?"

I looked at him, head cocked to one side. I tried to imagine it. Would he have the same hair style? Would his eyes be bigger? How small would he be? Did he have his criminal mark? Was he as serious? Was he all smiley?

"I can honestly not imagine you any younger than you are now." i admitted, after my brain threatened to collapse after so much imagining. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I was a lot smaller and no criminal mark." he pointed at the yellow line. "And i also wore shorts."

I nodded, trying to picture it in my head.

"Right, imagine a ten-year-old Jack comes up to me- just imagine the ass now, but shorter- and tells me to... I don't know... Eat a stone, or something."

I nodded again.

"I would try eat it." he said simply. I stared at him and he nodded in approval. "I nearly died, but i lived!"

I nodded slowly, rolling my eyes.

"Are you still like that now? Not like, eating rocks, but-"

"No, i'm much more stubborn now" he admitted.

"Yeah, right! How about when i asked you to _pretend_ to be my boyfriend and take me out so i could avoid a maniac rapist?"

He laughed, the first laugh i'd seen him do in a long time.

"Touche, i have a weak spot when it comes to you... And puppies," he gasped.

"Jesus! A puppy asked you to date it!?" I yelled, in mock-horror. We both collapsed in peals of laughter, getting weird looks from other people.

At that second, the waitress came with our desert. I eyed my chocolate hungrily, while Yusei tucked into some pancakes.

"This is fun, we should do this more often," Yusei said, after his first pancake. I looked up from my chocolatey mess and nodded, trying to wipe the chocolate dribbles from my chin. He smiled sweetly and wiped my chin with a tissue. I blushed and sat frozen for several seconds before i sat up and grinned.

Chucking some money on the table, we stood up and left, shouting a thank you. We began walking down the street again, the lights blinking in the darkness. I looked up at the murky sky, trying to look for the moon or a star. I saw neither, just gases from the cars and factories. I depressed me greatly.

While i was doing that, Yusei hailed a cab and opened the door.

"Come on, Aki. I have somewhere to show you." he said, holding the door open for me to slip in.

We drove a long, long way. I was resting my tired head on his shoulder while he gave the cab man directions where to go. Finally, after what seemed a decade (a comfortable decade, but still a decade) the cab pulled up and Yusei handed him a wad of cash.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, we're here." he whispered. I lifted my head and stared at him bleary eyed.

"Where are we?" i asked, groggily, wiping my eyes.

"This the outskirts of Satellite," Yusei told me, as we got out the cab. He slammed the door, and the car drove away, leaving me and Yusei in the middle of nowhere. However, i wasn't bothered. Yusei had grown up here. He knew what he was doing.

"You can't get any further away from the city, without a boat or plane," he added, which was not necessary. I felt a twinge of uneasiness, and huddled close to Yusei's side. He smiled and we began strolling down a small embankment.

We didn't walk for long, when i realised we were ascending to the top of a hill. I could hear the crashing waves of the dark ocean far below us. The dark night making it darker.

Then Yusei covered my eyes, gently.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered. "It's a surprise."

I willingly let him guide me to the top of the hill. My hair blew in the wind coming off the sea and i shivered slightly. Slowly, he uncovered my eyes and i saw something amazing.

The sea was a dark purple, splashing against the hills. The water reflecting millions of thousands of stars, all twinkling in the black sky. The moon was full, and shone brightly, over the whole scene. I gasped, my mind blown.

"And if you look over there," Yusei said, grabbing my shoulders lightly and turning me 180 degrees. "You can see the city. It's pretty in its own way, but i think this sight is better."

I smiled, pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's beautiful" i whispered.

"I thought you might like it" he muttered, hugging me back. We looked into each others eyes.

And it happened.

We became absorbed, looking into each others eyes, again. But this time, there was nobody there to see us or interrupt us.

I touched his marker, just like i had the first time.

_Yes..._

He smiled back, and cupped my cheek.

_Yes!_

We both leaned in slightly when-

_YE- NO!_

My phone went off. The tone split the beautiful silence, and we both jumped apart, startled. I blushed furiously, rummaging around in my bag. My palm touched the cold metal of the mobile and i yanked it out, furious.

I took one look at the caller ID. My fury turned to fear.

What a way to end our perfect night...

"It's my dad" i whispered.

* * *

**Please Review! And read my other stories! And review them too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cat: I haven't done this story in ages! Sorry!**

**Rena: Please enjoy and review!**

**Ryuu: Or i'll stalk you!**

**Robin: *shudders***

**Yuki: We couldn't have that, now, could we?**

* * *

"I'm sorry, i'm back so late!" I cried as i burst into the manor. I've always loved our house, it was the best place in the world for hide-and-seek. However, not so good when you're trying to call to your workaholic dad, who probably wouldn't hear me if i stood next to him with a foghorn and a megaphone.

"That's fine, sweetie," my mother cried from the kitchen. "Would you like dinner? Ive just made some lovely-"

"Sorry, mum, i've already ate." I said, peering in. I regretted saying it immediately, as i saw my mum pull out one of her own secret recipe pizzas. Many people have told her to open a pizza parlour they are that good. However, apparently the recipe belonged to an old friend of hers, and she had promised not to show it to anyone. Not even me.

"Oh, thats fine sweetie, i'll save some for tomorrow. Who took you out for dinner?" she asked, placing the steaming Italian food on the counter. I leaned on the doorframe.

"Yusei did," I said, matter of factly. Mum looked up at me, her expression mixed for a few seconds. But then she smiled.

"Thats lovely dear. What did you have?" she questioned, pulling out a pizza cutter.

"Panini and pancakes," i muttered.

"Is Yusei big on pizza?" Mum asked randomly. I looked at her confused, and she looked back at me, meaning it was a serious question.

"Um... I don't know," I began. "I've only ever seen him eating noodles and panini..."

Mum huffed. "Ask him if he likes pizza, i want to know the answer."

"Sure... Why-?"

"Ah, Aki, your home! Can you see me in my office?" Dad asked, strolling into the kitchen and picking up two slices of pizza. "It's important."

I nodded, following behind him, looking over at mum who was wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yusei's mum loved pizza," she whispered, as i left.

* * *

"No offense, Daddy, but this doesn't look very important," i pouted, leaning on the leather chair opposite his desk. He surveyed me over the top of his paper.

"I know, darling. It is very important but i just need to clear up this matter with China. Won't take a second," he said, picking up the phone. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone, knowing i had a long wait ahead of me.

I hit number two on my speed dial and put it to my ear.

"S'up Aki?" Yusei asked, as soon as he picked up.

"Nothin' much. Dad's just called me into his office for something 'important' but he needs to call China first. Its taking ages. I think he has to run everything by a translator," i sighed.

"Talking of China," Yusei said. "A new film from Hong Kong is out. You know, the fifth movie about that haunted school girl?"

"Oh yeah! They are so good!" i cried enthusiastically. "Should we go see it?"

"Well, Jack and Crow are coming too..." Yusei sighed. "Sorry."

"Are you kidding? Great! They can pay for the food!" i cheered. Jack and Crow are famous for buying buckets and buckets of popcorn but only eating one and a half before running to the loos, sick as dogs. Yusei and I always get the last laugh.

"We were thinking Saturday at three?" Yusei asked. "We can go to the later viewing at ten, but we won't be back 'till one thirty."

"Hell, thats long! Three's good for me!" i said, as i watched my disgruntled father putting the receiver down. "Gotta fly! See you soon!"

I hung up and smiled at him. Dad smiled back as he scribbled a few words down in a big book with 'China' scrawled across the front.

"Now, Aki, i have something very important to tell you." He said. I looked up at him. Brilliant! I thought. Let me guess? We're going to China this summer! "For several months now, i have been searching for suitable suitors for your hand..."

WHAT THE FUCK!? I screamed mentally.

"No. Way." I hissed.

"Please don't be like that Aki. Please give them a chance..." he pleaded. "All i want is for you to live in comfort, for the rest of your life."

"I am perfectly fine!" I wailed. "I don't need a man! They're a pain in the arse!"

He smiled slightly at my outburst.

"And seriously! This is the twenty first century! I have a right to find a soulmate, ON MY OWN! If you were really concerned, set me up an account on ! Seriously! Rather that than meeting these stuck up bastards whom i have never met and don't wish to meet!"

"Aki. Please. Give them a chance." Dad sighed, sliding down in his chair.

"No!" I yelled, standing up. "I'm actually dating somebody at the moment!"

"Oh?" he asked, genuinely surprised. "Who?"

Crap, crap, crap.

"Yusei..." I muttered, shifting my feet and staring at the ceiling.

"Fudo? Are you serious?" He asked. "Darling, i understand. He's a good friend and i can see why you like him. But, honey, in the long haul, that just wouldn't work..."

"Why?" i demanded, flicking my hair over my shoulder, my hands on my hips. "Why? I need a jolly good reason!"

"He has no money and..."

"Go on. Say it. SAY IT." I screamed. "He's a Satellite. You disapprove of your daughter dating somebody, just because he's from the Sate-"

"No. Aki, i didn't say that." He hissed, standing up to look into my eyes. "He just wont be able to support you in the long haul..."

I completely ignored him, and continued my rant.

"I can imagine the ruckus now! The whole city in an uproar because they find the Senator being racist towards the Satellite people!"

"Aki..."

"The Satellites would be furious. Trust me, i know a lot of them. They could announce war on the city... Marches in the streets, burnings of houses! Smashing up government property..."

"Aki!"

"And then we'll have to call in other countries to help us fight against people who know how to fight! You'll be sacked or killed for sure! And-"

"Aki Izinski! That is ENOUGH!" Dad yelled. I looked at him and sighed.

"Ok, maybe that was a little exaggerated..." i said slowly.

"Fine. Fine, fine, fine! I'll give you and Yusei a chance. Prove to me that he is a good choice and i'll call of the suitors."

"Thanks, dad! I wont let you down!" I cheered as i ran out into the corridor.

I was half way to my room, when realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

It wasn't suitors for a boyfriend, it was suitors for a husband.

And i had just nominated Yusei.

* * *

**Cat: Yeah, stay tuned!**

**Rena: Have you noticed all your OC's names starts with R?**

**Ryuu: Yeah, so they do...**

**Robin: OMG, i never noticed!**

**Yuki: *clears throat* My name doesn't start with R...**

**Cat: Sorry Yuki, that wasn't intended...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cat: Hey guys!**

**Rena: *yawns* damn! I was having a good sleep!**

**Ryuu: Shut up!**

**Cat: Anyway, my lovely reviewers, thank you for all of the reviews!**

**Rena: *rolls over in bed* But Cat is in school you know...**

**Ryuu: So it's tricky to find time to write.**

**Cat: Please be as patient as you can. And also, this isn't my all time fave story (its my 2nd), so i dont update this so much as That Moment; Long, Long Ago.**

**Rena: Please check it out!**

* * *

I yanked my hair, squeezing my eyes shut. I was kneeling on my bedroom floor, the reality of the horrors about to unfold sinking in. I was screwed. So screwed, it may as well be rape.

Yusei deserved way better. Who he deserved? I had no idea, but certainly not me. I was his friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, maybe i liked him more but he was oblivious. They say he is an expert at reading people's hearts and yet, he can't read mine at all.

Which really, really sucked.

"Aki? Aki darling, can i come in?" a familiar voice called from behind the white door. My mother crept in, carrying a plate of pizza. "Oh dear, what happened?"

I buried my head in my carpet. "Something really, really stupid mum. What do i do?"

"Well, what did you do? I'll be happy to help you!"

I explained the dilemma, my mother listening carefully and nodding her head in understanding. She didn't get angry or upset but sighed when i came to the end.

"...In other words, i have dug myself into a big pile of sh- Poo." I corrected myself. Swearing in front of my parents was a big no-no.

"Well, you're life is crap," my mother sighed, leaning against my bed. I stared at her in astonishment. "I'll talk to your father about this arranged marriage, this is getting ridiculous."

"Thanks mum," i sighed, yanking my pyjamas out from under my pillow. "Where would i be without you?"

"Hmmm... Crashing at Yusei's?" she asked cheekily, grabbing the handle and skipping out.

"Fair point..." i muttered, locking my bathroom door.

* * *

**Third person for a second ^^**

* * *

Luna stamped her books and filled out three slips for them. She loved the library and had a secret passion for reading, but borrowing only three books maximum at a time was a right pain. She looked wistfully at the fourth book in the series she was reading, sitting on the shelf, begging to be read.

The holidays were tomorow, so she wouldn't be able to read it for a few weeks. But being a fast reader, having the fourth one would be great.

She sighed, her pigtails drooping slightly as she shuffled out of the library, books two and three in her bag, and number one hugged to her chest.

She slowly descended the stairs. The library was on the top floor of a small flat of six. It was brilliant for the signers. On the ground floor was an arcade, which Leo ran into with £20 but came back completely broke, every time. On the first floor, was a softplay where Crow would help the traumatised assistants with the troublesome kids. Second floor was a gym, where Jack worked out. Third floor was a random room with computers and lots of complicated equipment. Aki called it the 'nerd room'. Yusei was happy in there. On the fourth floor was a little garden center. It sold lots of plants and gardening material. Aki had shown interest and was now a pretty decent gardner.

Luna walked past the garden centre. Then, past the Nerd room. She was walking past the stairs when she bumped into a tall man. She saw he was about Yusei's age. She cowered in fear, having nobody to come and save her because she was all by herself.

Ryuu blinked. "Hey, kiddo. It's ok. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" she squeaked, dodging past him.

"Hey, are you Luna?" he asked. She spun around, terrified. "Calm down! I'm a friend of Akiza!"

Luna exhaled slowly. "Oh. That's ok, then..."

"Sorry, that was probably really scary..." Ryuu scratched the back of his head, awkwardly.

"Yeah... I thought you were some kind of pedo..." Luna sighed. "I'm sorry, you are...?"

"Ryuu." he shrugged. "It's getting late, can i walk you home?"

Luna pondered his question.

"Hmmmm... Yeah, ok. Sure, thanks!"

* * *

**Back to Aki!**

* * *

"Oh... Yeah, i see. Well, thanks Mrs. Izinski. Thanks for calling!" Yusei chirped, placing the phone in the receiver. I peered out of the kitchen to see Yusei chuckling from the hall.

"Was that... My mum?" I squeaked.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was. She explained everything." Yusei looked over, his cobalt eyes glinting in laughter. "Please don't say you planned this?"

I jumped, blushing bright red. "No! No! I feel really guilty doing this to you!"

He shrugged, smirking. "It's ok."

I stared. "Really? You could be stuck with me for life! And you say it's ok!?"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, walking up to me. I blushed again.

"N-nothing!"

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, his blue eyes a few inches away from my brown ones. So close.

"Nothing. I just thought-"

"What?" he whispered.

"I... thought you were doing the dating stuff because you pitied me and felt sorry for me... However..."

"Yes?"

"Now, i'm not so sure..." i muttered, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. He smiled, resting his chin on her head.

"Me neither..." he sighed.

* * *

**Rena: *yawn* soppy, short and boring.**

**Cat: Yeah, me summed up in three words.**

**Ryuu: Please stay tuned!**

**Robin: *in her sleep* but be patient!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry! This is so late! please review! I bet u guys all hate me now...**

* * *

"How long now?" I whined, pulling on Yusei's sleeve. He sighed and leaned to his right, trying to see the front of the long queue.

"Hmmm... I'd say another half an hour..." he said simply. I groaned loudly. The person in front turned and stared at us, through his huge shaggy beard. It covered so much of his face, I would have sworn it was fake.

Yusei and I were standing in line to get tickets for the new Hong-Kong movie 'Homicidally Haunted 5: Murder in the Staff Room'. Being one of the most popular movies in Asia, the demand was huge, even though the movies were getting worse every time. Even so, about everybody person over eighteen in New Domino wanted to find out what happened to Sakura, an extremelly unfortunate girl who was nearly killed by the same ghost in every movie and ends up 'banishing it to the netherworld' every time.

"Hey, at least we'll get tickets! I'm not so sure about everyone behind us..." Yusei said, peering behind me. I followed his gaze and nearly fell over, seeing the queue disappear out the door, down into the street.

"I had no idea it was this popular!" I exclaimed. Yusei chuckled lightly, gently taking his hand in mine and squeezing it gently. I looked up at him and smiled. He returned it with one of his genuine ones. I thought of his smiles like shooting stars; rare but stunningly beautiful.

Screw that, I thought. That's Yusei summed up! Rare but beautiful.

"Do you want to have dinner once we have our tickets?" he asked, looking down at me. "I have discovered I can make decent pizza."

"Oh, that reminds me, my mum wants to know if you like pizza!" I said, remembering the small conversation I had had with my mother the night before.

He blinked. "Yeah, It's nice and really easy to make too!"

"And yeah, I would love to have some pizza." I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. "Providing I don't die of boredom in this queue first..."

Yusei opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a flash of light.

Of all of my friends, family and worst enemies, this was the person I wanted to see the least. Yeah, I would rather see Ryuu than the grinning person standing in front of us.

"C-Carly!" I squeaked, leaping a mile, taking my head of Yusei's arm and letting go of his hand. But it was too late. Carly looked down at her camera, a huge grin on her face.

The reporter yanked off the beard (that was fake all along) and the long brown duffle coat she was wearing, to reveal her usual attire of jeans and strippy blue and white jumper. She slid her glasses onto her nose and yanked out her notepad and pencil.

"I'm sorry, guys, but we all had our suspicions," she cheered, scribbling in her book. "And now, I am going to be a first class reporter!"

"'We'? What do you mean by 'we'!?" Yusei asked.

"Well, who do ya think, bro?" Crow questioned, leaning on Yusei's shoulder with his arm. Yusei groaned, facepalming.

"Who else would it be?" Jack boomed, right behind me. I squeaked and ran to Yusei, genuinely frightened by the older man's expression. I buried my head into Yusei's chest, trying to block out the outside world.

"Guys," Yusei seethed, patting my head. "Can we talk later? All Aki and I are doing is buying these bloody tickets that YOU told us to get!"

"Sure, have it your way! But we are having a big chat outside!" Crow said, sidling out. Jack and Carly followed, leaving the coat and the beard on the floor by our feet.

We were quiet for a few seconds, taking another step to fill in Carly's space. Then, Yusei chuckled. "Nearly there, Aki."

I peered to see the booths a lot closer now. "It looks like they're no longer asking for proof of age anymore, so they can speed up the process!"

I then watched a bunch of thirteen year olds, running past, clutching tickets. I rolled my eyes, wondering how stupid the people at the booths were, seeing as those kids could pass as nine year olds if they tied their hair up in bunches. Most definitely not eighteen.

"They were bound to find out eventually." Yusei sighed, referring to his brothers. I nodded, sighing.

"Next..." a bored voice said from behind the glass. We walked up, Yusei brandishing his credit card.

"Five tickets for Homicidally Haunted, please..." Yusei asked, handing his card over. The man nodded, sticking it into the machine and passing it back.

"All five of you over eighteen?" he asked, as Yusei punched his pin in. I nodded, handing over four D-Wheel licenses and a Driving license (because Carly obviously didn't duel). The guy went through each one, blinking at Crow's, glancing at Carly's, staring at Jack's, looking at mine and gaping at Yusei's. He looked at us, recognition splashed in his eyes. I held my finger up to my lips, smiling.

Spellbound, he handed the tickets to Yusei. Yusei nodded, taking his arm and walking off.

Jack, Crow and Carly were waiting for us at the entrance. I handed the licenses back, silently.

"Explain yourself!" Jack hissed at Yusei. Yusei blinked, unfazed.

"Why? I don't have to tell you everything Atlas! Besides, we've been 'dating' for only a week!" Yusei sighed.

Crow leaned against the wall. "I don't really get why you're so upset Jack. Weren't you agreeing with Carly, in the car, that they made an adorable couple?"

I giggled, lacing my fingers with Yusei's again. Carly squeaked and reached for her camera, but stopped at the glare she earned from me.

Jack sighed. "But, there's one thing I don't get. You two are normally very quiet people, so I wasn't expecting you guys to get together for another year, at least. How did this suddenly happen."

I sighed and told them the story of Ryuu in a nutshell. They all blinked.

"You do realise you're being USED!?" Jack yelled, shaking Yusei's shoulders violently. Yusei laughed.

"No, I'm not!" he paused, looking at me. "Wait, am I?"

I blushed, waving my hands. "No, no, no! I wanted this! Honestly!"

Yusei smiled. "Great."

Crow pretended to vomit. "Umm... Guys, if you have to admit your undying love for each other, can you do it somewhere else?"

We both blushed.

"Ryuu, that was that weirdo's name, right?" Carly asked, tapping her chin with her finger. We all nodded.

"Didn't Luna make a friend called Ryuu?" she asked. My blood went cold. He was changing tactics to get to me? Using Luna? Sick bastard.

Bring it on.

* * *

**SORRY! :'(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cat: Hey, guys! I've stopped being lazy and wrote this minuscule chapter!**

**Rena: Yay! U fail**

**Cat: I know!**

**Rena: Please review! **

* * *

To say I was angry, was the understatement of the century. Yusei had to drag me out of the shopping center, kicking and screaming. I was going to kill that rapist, no matter what.

A purple aura surrounded me in the car as Yusei drove me home. We sat in an awkward silence, as the visible anger licked around me.

"Look, we'll talk to Luna and tell her to stay away from him." Yusei said simply. "And Luna's not stupid. She will probably figure out that he's a bit, well…"

"Criminal? Maniac? Perverted?" I hissed. I stared out the window as we drove past the high street.

"STOP THE CAR!" I screamed at him. Yusei braked as quickly as he could, the tyres squealing. Luckily, no one was behind us. I opened the door and hooked my arms around a small, blue haired girl and threw her in beside me.

Luna stared at me, confused and slightly frightened.

"Drive!" I ordered. Yusei sighed and drove off.

"Luna, when did you meet Ryuu?" I asked her. Luna blinked.

"A few weeks ago… He said he was a friend of yours…" she said, thinking about it. I groaned.

"Luna, he is not a friend," Yusei said. "We have reasons to believe he is dangerous…"

"He doesn't seem dangerous to me!" Luna protested.

"I know, Luna," I sighed. "I thought that too. Until he followed me home…"

Luna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, he did appear at our door one day."

Both Luna and I jumped as Yusei swore loudly, suddenly parking the car at the side of the road. He turned at stared at Luna.

"He knows where you live?" he hissed. Luna nodded meekly.

"Fuck…" Yusei groaned, sinking down in his chair.

"He seems fine…" Luna said.

"Luna. I am begging you. Stay away from him." I hugged her. "Please."

"I-I didn't realise that… He was… He said he was your friend… A… And… And that he…" Luna trailed off.

"And?" Yusei asked.

"He said that… He was marrying you in three months…" Luna muttered.

"HE WHAT!?" I screamed, gasping. Suddenly, air became thin, my lungs became small and the world turned very dark.

* * *

"You blacked out. So, i took you home and lay you on the sofa and-" Yusei tried to say.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Aki? Did you hear anything i say?"

"I AM GOING TO DEMONSTRATE HOW TO MASTER A CHAINSAW ON HIM!"

"Aki? Please calm down…"

"AND THE CHAINSAW WILL HAVE BUILT IN FLAME THROWERS!"

"Does such a thing exist?" Yusei questioned.

"YES! AND THEN, THE FLAME THROWERS WILL SPIT ACID AND WILL GROW SHARKS TEETH!"

"Ok, Aki… Calm down. You're spouting nonsense now…"

"WHAT? I AM MAKING PERFECT SENSE! I'M GONNA… I'M GONNA… I'm starving, let's go and eat something…"

Yusei nodded, smiling slightly, standing up and offering me his hand.

* * *

Little did I know that, after dinner, Yusei went to visit my parents.

"Oh, Yusei, how good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Izinski…" he smiled.

"Ah, Yusei," the senator said. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"Mr. Senator… I'll get to the point… I'm here to say that you shouldn't trust Ryuu Ito as much as you should."

"Why, Yusei?"

"Well, there's… something wrong with him. Something not right…"

"I understand that not everybody gets along with everybody, Yusei. But, First Impressions are normally wrong…"

"I know that, sir, but… Look, i'm just here to say… As Aki's friend… She doesn't like him… She's as scared as hell when he's around. She won't say that to you because… She says you won't listen… I know that this is none of my concern and this is a family matter but… Yeah…" Yusei sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Thank you, Yusei, for being concerned about our daughter. But we are just as confident in Ryuu as we are in you. If you'll excuse me, i have an important matter to attend to…" And with that, the Senator disappeared up the stairs.

"Sorry about him, Yusei." The Senator's wife sighed. "He's been very busy lately and I think that that has clouded his vision of real life."

"Where did he get this idea?" Yusei asked her. Setsuko sighed.

"There is a father on the council who had just married his daughter off in an arranged marriage. I think that's where Hideo got the idea."

"How did that relationship go?" Yusei asked.

"We'll never know." Setsuko sighed. "The poor girl commited suicide the night before her wedding…"

"Jesus…" Yusei muttered. "Well, it was wonderful seeing you, Mrs Izinski. I better go before Aki wakes up and throws another tantrum."

"Oh. I see. Good bye, Yusei. And please visit us sometime. It gets… Very lonely here. Especially when Aki crashes at yours." Setsuko opened the door for him.

"Bye!" Yusei called, walking down the drive, getting on his D-Wheel and drove off.

* * *

I remained very sulky for several days.

On the first day, i didn't even get out of bed. I sat between the sheets, my arms crossed, Yusei by my side, reading a book. I didn't say much, i just listened to Yusei reading out loud.

On the second day, i stayed in bed until lunch, but then decided that I was hungry. Cursing the world, i got up to make myself some cornflakes. However, upon entering the kitchen, I found Yusei, Leo and Luna making cupcakes. Well, Yusei was only there for supervision and for using the oven. In the end, i joined them in decorating the cute cakes. And ate Yusei's when he wasn't looking.

On the third day, I got up when everybody else did but I changed my attire. I wore black the whole day. Simple skinny jeans and a black top, with my hair tied up in a ponytail. I couldn't help noticing Yusei staring at me the whole day.

I had given up on the fourth day. I woke up really early and checked in on Yusei, to see if he was awake. He wasn't. After several minutes staring at his innocent, sleeping face, i decided to be myself and chuck a bucket of water on him.

I laughed as he gagged and spluttered, his hair loosing its shape and hanging around his shoulders.

"Aki? What are you doing here?" he gasped.

"Bored." I announced.

"Well, can you be bored for a few more hours? It's five o'clock in the morning!"

"Bored!" I screamed, jumping on his bed, like a toddler.

"Ok, ok. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to go for a walk. Right now. With you." I demanded.

"Alright, fine! Just let me get dressed!" he groaned as he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Be quick!" I yelled.

* * *

**Cat: Please review and I promise that i will dedicate more time to this story.**


End file.
